Dream Girl
by emeralddusk
Summary: A botched spell turns Alex into Harper's dream girl. First ever Halex
1. Chapter 1

Dream Girl

An Alex/Harper

"Harper really hasn't been with anyone since Zeke moved," Alex said, sounding sympathetic.

"Maybe she's just not ready," Justin replied.

"Or she just can't find anyone," Alex argued. "Besides, Zeke was always the one to make the first move. Harper needs someone to find her."

"Not always a healthy trait," the boy retorted. "She needs to get the confidence to make the first move."

"Yeah, but how?" Alex asked, hoping her redheaded friend wasn't listening from the hallway. "Maybe if she wanted them bad enough."

"And how will that happen?" Justin questioned, seeming like he was an expert on the subject.

"...Harper doesn't need a full-time boyfriend," the Latina explained, letting a sinister smile form inside her mind. "She just needs to get over this slump. And I think her best friend has the solution."

"You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you?" Justin begged, growing nervous.

"Depends on what you think I'm gonna do," Alex replied as she quickly strode into the Layer.

"You're gonna use magic," Justin said, defeat flooding his voice.

"You're right there," Alex declared, mixing some potions together. "If Harper can't find the guy of her dreams, I'll have to make him for her." The young woman took a red hair from a small vile. "Good thing Dad made me keep this," she said, remembering how Jerry made her always keep a part of Harper in case she betrayed their secret. Alex held the lock over the small cauldron, and carefully dropped it into the mixture, causing it to turn from a bubbling green to a lovely purple. "Perfect...now, I just need to let this sit for a while, and Harper's dream man will be a reality."

"This is going to backfire," Justin said, secretly hoping he was wrong.

"Why do you care?" Alex shot back, not even thinking about what she was saying.

"Harper's like a sister to me," the boy answered. "I don't wanna see her hurt. Kind of like you...unless it's me doing it."

"Like the time you made me switch bodies with Gigi?" Alex asked, her voice turning smug. "Cuz I got out of that in a flash. Besides, that wasn't you hurting me, that was you wanting to look at Gigi all night."

"Shut up!" Justin yelled, offended by the pedophile Alex was making him out to be. "Just...be careful. Harper's sensitive." With that, the young man left the room.

"Hey, sis," Max greeted, taking a seat on the couch. "Wha'cha doing?"

"Nothing," the Latina effortlessly lied. "Whatter you doing in the Layer?"

"Hiding from Mom," Max answered, slinking down on the soft red couch. "I may have accidentally broken her lamp with magic...again. Please... Please don't tell her where I am."

"...Fine," the dark-haired girl replied. "If...you do something for me."

"What's that?" Max asked, growing worried.

"I'm very thirsty, and very tired," Alex said, putting her left arm over her forehead and gently dropping to the floor in a dramatic fashion. "Would you be a dear, and...be my butler for the afternoon?"

"What? No way!" Max shot back in a hushed tone.

"Okay then," Alex calmly replied. "Mom!"

"Okay, okay," Max gave in, his heart pounding. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Alex answered, walking away. "I'll be in my bedroom." Once the girl was out of range, Max began to grumble to himself. "Oh, here we go," he said, noticing the cauldron on the counter. "Uh, Alex made punch...sucker." Thinking his sister made his job easy for him, the tween innocently poured what he didn't know was actually the Dream Date formula into a glass, and began walking towards Alex's room. "Wonder what flavor this is," Max said to himself, not recognizing the smell. "Maybe it's that weird grape-mango she likes."

Max threw open the door to Alex's room, letting him see the pink fur wallpaper she made him, Justin, and Jerry put on several years ago. "Here you go, Your Royal Pain," the boy said, angrily handing his sister the glass.

"Thank you, Jeeves," Alex said, very much enjoying everything about the situation. "That will be all." Max stormed out of the room, and Alex sipped her purple drink. "Mmm," she said. "Tastes like grapes."

"Hey, Alex!" Harper called from the hallway. "In here!" the Latina called back, not looking away from her magazine. The redhead walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Hey, I just got an e-mail from Zeke," she said, sounding upset. "He says he wants to officially end our relationship because it's too much pressure."

"In other words, there's another girl," Alex declared, putting down her drink. "I didn't know Zeke was such a jerk."

"I know," Harper replied. "I could cry."

"Don't," Alex replied. "Don't even think about Zeke...I promise you, you'll meet someone else soon. You won't even miss What's-His-Name."

"I hope you're right," Harper managed to squeak out. "It's just...I shared so much with him, and he leaves me like nothing. Man...I am sick of boys."

"Yeah, but they make good butlers," Alex said, trying to lighten the situation. The girl kept her mouth closed, but felt a large gas bubble swell in the back of her throat, causing her to belch. "Oh...I'm sorry," she said, hitting her chest. "Uw...I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You need a bucket?" Harper asked, forgetting her own problems.

"No, thanks," Alex said, stumbling towards the bathroom. "Oh, feel better, Harper." The redhead left for home after ten minutes of waiting for Alex, leaving a get-well note behind.

"Alex," Justin called, gently knocking on the door later that night. "Alex, you okay?"

"No," Alex answered, sounding weak. "I think Max poisoned me." Justin slowly slid the door open, covering his eyes. "Take your hand off your eyes, I have clothes on," the Latina scolded.

"Okay...what happened?" Justin asked.

"Ugh, I had Max get me a drink, and he gave me this purple punch, and...Oh my gosh," Alex gasped out, feeling her heart start to pound. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Justin asked, growing upset and confused. Alex stood up, though her legs were weak.

"I...I think he gave me the..." Alex swallowed hard. "The..." Suddenly, Alex's body began to glow and distort, as if its entire structure was changing. Then, the light flashed, revealing a girl about Harper's height, with long brown hair, a full figure (which was slightly pudgy), and clad a blue one-piece swimming suit with thin red lines going across it. Alex looked down at herself, somewhat shocked and disgusted. "What the?" she snapped, hearing herself speak with a higher-pitched voice.

"That formula must've turned you into Harper's dream date," Justin assumed. "I just...didn't know she was a lesbian. And...what's with the swimsuit?"

"Harper loves night swimming," the lightly chubby girl explained, feeling around her puffy tummy. "Ah, and she said she was sick of guys."

"So you're Harper's dream date," Justin said, growing disturbed. "...This is not good."

"Oh, guys," called a somewhat hoarse voice.

"Uh oh," Alex said, starting to panic. The door opened, and Harper walked in. "I didn't mean to...Hi," she said, taken back by the girl in front of her.

"...Hi," replied a surprisingly attracted Alex. "You must be Harper...I'm...Tina."

"Nice to meet you," Harper said, holding off a smile. "You, uh...going swimming?"

"I guess so," "Tina" answered, putting her hands on her slightly widened hips and proudly turning a little bit to her left and right. "And...I'd love it if someone joined me."

"Well, um...I'm free," Harper said, all too happy to join the hot girl in her favorite activity. "Wanna go now?"

"Love to," Tina happily accepted. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Cool," Harper said. "I'll change into my bathing suit, and meet you at the 24-hour public pool." The redhead happily ran out of the room, allowing Alex to get what she now thought was a pleasant sight.

"Cute butt," Alex quietly said, fluffing out her hair in the back. "Wow...what was that?"

"You're her dream girl," Justin explained. "And dream girls always want their dreamer."

"This is not good...Right?" Alex asked, growing confused.

"It might have to be," Justin answered. "At least until I can reverse the spell."

"And find another match for Harper," Alex added. "Hey, I have a date, so..." Tina walked out of the bathroom, leaving Justin alone.

"This is so wrong," the young man said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Some might find this offensive.

Minor A/N; Alex switched swimming suits before she left, thinking blue made her look fat.

Dream Girl

Chapter Two

Tina and Harper walked into the public pool area, then dropped their towels; Harper was taken back by Tina's hot body and her tight little one-piece. Alex felt the same way about Harper; she never looked so hot.

Alex dove into the water, leaving a slightly bigger splash than she was used to. Throwing herself out of the water, Tina flipped her hair back, serving as a source of beauty for Harper.

The redhead giggled, then dove in. Alex couldn't help but notice the way that pink one-piece so gently hugged every curve on Harper's gorgeous body. With her long, wet red hair, and that irresistible smile, Tina could never deny that she wanted Harper more than anything. It felt wrong, but so right. Swimming closer, Alex stared into Harper's eyes. "This is... alotta fun," she said.

"Me too," Harper replied, feeling her heart start to flutter. "I'm...really glad I came, Tina. You're..."

"Sssh," Tina interrupted, moving closer to the redhead. The brunette wrapped her hands around Harper's waste, feeling her soft, sexy curves and the fabric of her bathing suit.

Harper put her hands on Tina's stomach, feeling how it curved so gently, then slid onto her back, forming a hug. Tina was so hot, so perfect. Her breath growing heavy, the redhead stroked back the girl's wet hair, gelling it back so she could see all of Tina's forehead. "You look...really sexy with your hair back," she said.

"Thanks," Tina replied, her voice practically in a whisper. "I think yours would too." Alex stroked Harper's hair back, using the water to manipulate it until it was tight and flat. "You're a goddess." Harper giggled, so in love with Tina. Everything about her was hot; the way she carried herself, her pudgy, sexy figure, and that hair. By now, Harper's heart was beating fast enough to seem like it was flat-lining.

"C-could I...kiss you?" the redhead finally asked, blushing horribly.

Alex looked down at herself; she looked so unlike herself. This all felt amazing. Harper was so hot. "Me first," Tina answered, gently pulling Harper closer to her. The two pressed their lips together. After what felt like a lifetime in heaven, the two separated, and weakly gazed into one another's eyes.

"That was...amazing," Harper said.

"Almost as amazing as you," Tina replied. The slightly pudgy brunette stroked a loose hair off of Harper's face. "I'm really glad we found each other."

"Me too," Harper said, her voice dreamy. "Tina..." The two pulled the other close, and hugged tightly. Harper gently stroked Tina's back, and felt her do the same. "Can I...see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Alex said, starting to feel guilty. "See you then."

Soon, the two decided to go home. Harper stepped out of the water, letting Tina look at her butt as she did; not to mention her hot thighs. Her swimsuit was starting to ride up, but it looked all the more hot. Tina did a wolf whistle, causing Harper to giggle. "You're bad," the redhead said. "Next time, I'll wait for you to get out first."

Once she returned home, making sure no one would see her, Tina silently shut the door to her bedroom, leaned against it, and sighed. Looking down at herself, Alex saw herself; pudgy, clad in a snug pink swimsuit, and not even close to her true self. Being with Harper was so nice, but was it real?

"Hey, Tina," Justin said, a hint of humor in his voice. "How was your date with Harper?"

"Nice," Alex answered, not opening the door. "We're gonna have another one tomorrow."

"...You sure?" the boy asked. "Cuz...I found the antidote." Tina felt shocked, then went over to a full-length mirror, and looked at herself. Sure, she loved being a thin, somewhat tall Latina, but this was more than just looks. She'd never been able to look at Harper like she did tonight. Sure, they only seemed to have a physical attraction, but Alex knew Harper, and could let their friendship evolve...Maybe Harper knew it was really Alex in Tina's body. Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

This might be slightly disturbing. Sorry

Dream Girl

Chapter Three

Harper lay awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep; didn't want to. Tina was so dreamy. Everything Harper ever wanted; sweet, kind, loving, smart, and hot. Plus, she made Harper feel hotter than ever. It was all the redhead could do to wait until her next date with her. Maybe if she fell asleep, she could dream about her and Tina being together.

Meanwhile, Alex lay on top of her sheets, still wearing her new body. Everything was so hard to take in; "Your feelings aren't real," Justin had said. "It's just because of that potion." Tina remembered the real Alex; cool, emotionally guarded, sarcastic, artistic, somewhat selfish, but always there for her friends and family. Besides that, she always thought of herself as beautiful. How did she see herself now? More importantly, how did she really view Harper? Did she want things to change like this? Alex was heterosexual, and truly valued her friendship with the redhead. Tina, however, was obviously a lesbian, and in love with Harper. Relationships hardly ever work out; this could ruin everything. Or maybe it could be the best thing.

"How do I know?" Alex asked herself. "...Maybe if I turn back into Alex, and meet with Harper, I'll find out what's real." Getting up, Alex took in a whiff of Tina's powder-scented perfume, then looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Suddenly, she heard her phone ring. _Why on earth did I give her my personal phone number? _she wondered, going over to her bedroom phone, which she never told anyone about. "Hello," Tina greeted, using the upbeat voice the potion gave her.

"Tina," Harper greeted, sounding giddy. "Hey, I know this is out of the blue, but...could you maybe come over to my house? Like, now? I really miss you."

"...Sure thing, babe," Tina replied, despite Alex's better judgement. "Be right there." Forgetting herself once again, Tina poofed her hair out, quickly felt her tummy, which made her feel sexy for some reason, then walked out the door.

"What's up?" Tina asked, entering Harper's room.

"I just...really wanted to see you," Harper answered. "I had a really great time today...I know it sounds weird, but I really think we'd be a great couple."

"Me too," Tina replied, flattered. "Hey...I don't have a problem with you being a girl. Besides, guys don't get this hot." Harper giggled. Tina gently ran her fingers through Harper's long red hair, slowly undoing her ponytail.

Smiling, the redhead gently put her hands on Tina's curvy stomach, going under her top, and slid her hands around to her back. Harper felt her heart race, as did Tina's. Alex took in a deep, seduced breath, wrapped her arms around her lover's waste, and gently pushed her onto the bed. Tina pushed Harper's shirt up until it was over her elbows; Alex saw Harper's soft pink bra, and her soft, slightly big bosoms. Harper gasped with pleasure, and rolled up Tina's shirt, showing her hot stomach, then her light blue bra. Glancing down for a second, Alex looked at her large breasts. _Looks like Harper likes big boobs, _she thought, feeling happy with her new body. Tina leaned down and pressed her lips into Harper's. Feeling weak, Alex lay her head into Harper's soft inner shoulder, smelling her beautiful perfume.

"You know something," Harper whispered, her eyes closed. "I'm kinda glad you're pudgy."

"Why?" asked Tina, deeply seduced.

"...Cuz it makes you hotter than the sun...and you're softer than a dream when I touch you," Harper answered.

"Yeah..." Tina whispered, rolling over so Harper was on top of her. "Pudgy's good...fat's not." Alex put her hands on Harper's upper back, and undid the straps of her bra. "Whoops," she jokingly said, watching Harper try to cover her breasts.

"You're so bad," Harper replied, leaning down and kissing Tina on the neck. Alex closed her eyes, intoxicated, and gently wrapped her arms around Harper's neck. The redhead squeezed her hands between Tina's back and the mattress, and undid the strap of her beautiful blue bra. Harper pulled the piece of fabric off of her lover, and looked at her exposed bosoms. "Wow," the redhead whispered. The two continued to kiss.

"Alex, whatter you doing?" Tina asked herself, turning away from Harper in the middle of the night. For too long, the darkness sat over the earth. Finally, Tina opened her eyes, and heard the water running in Harper's shower. Suddenly, the noise ended, and the redhead walked out, clad in a pink towel. "Hey, beautiful," she said, drying off her long red hair.

"Hey, sexy," Tina replied, smiling and remaining under the covers. Harper bent down, kissing Tina on her lips, and vise versa. "Mmm," Alex said, tasting her friend's lips. "I feel bad."

"How come, sweetie?" Harper asked, brushing out her tasseled red hair.

"...I'm not who you think I am," Tina confessed. "Well, I am...I'm exactly who you want me to be...but it's not...me."

"What?" Harper asked, growing concerned.

"...It's me...Alex," the other girl confessed. "I...I tried to make a potion to create your dream date...and Max thought it was a soda, so he gave it to me, and then...Tina happened." Harper sat down, uneasy. "I didn't want it to go this far, and I really didn't want to hurt you...But I wanted you so bad, and I knew you wanted me, and I was just trying to figure out..."

"I think I knew it was you," Harper replied. "Alex...You're everything I thought I wanted...You're hot...you're sweet...you've got amazing boobs." Tina giggled. "But I really don't want Tina...I want you, Alex."

"...I can change back," Alex replied, feeling warmed inside. "I just need something Justin made. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"...Could've been worse," Harper said, obviously not mad. "I could've almost had sex with another fake dream date." Tina giggled again, then hugged her friend.

"Thanks, baby," the brunette said. "Mmm...I can't wait 'till I'm me again." Harper held her lover tighter.

"How about one more kiss...before you go skinny again?" Harper asked. Tina pressed her lips into Harper's, and the two held still for a minute.

Surely enough, Alex's feelings for Harper stayed after she took the antidote. The two remained the closest of friends, and kept a secret relationship. As they'd promised, they remained chaste. Justin was the only one who knew the two's secret, though he disapproved.

Alex waved her wand in front of Harper, then watched her turn into a ballerina with blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Didn't know you liked the whole tutu look," Harper said, looking over her pink leotard. "I kinda look like Gigi." Pretending to be angry, Harper took the wand, and waved it over Alex.

Closing her eyes, Alex felt herself change, and heard Harper giggle. Opening her eyes, the Latina saw she was still herself, but was now lightly pudgy and clad in a tiny pink bikini. "Oh, you just love me with curves," Alex said, leaning forward.

"You know it," Harper replied, leaning in, and kissing her girlfriend on her soft pink lips.

Alex and Harper...who saw it coming? Who even knew about it now? Would they have a happy ever after? Only they know.


End file.
